Schindler's List
thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left|Itzhak Perlman (Schindler's List) It´s amazing!!! thumb|350px|right|This is piece from performance in Art School. It was too much adrenalin and mistakes.I |started play violin when I was 9 years old thumb|350px|left הערך הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית רשימת שינדלר (באנגלית: Schindler's List) הוא סרט קולנוע משנת 1993 של הבמאי האמריקאי סטיבן ספילברג, המבוסס על ספר בשם זהה שכתב תומס קנילי, אשר מספר את סיפורו האמיתי של התעשיין הגרמני אוסקר שינדלר, שעסק בתקופת השואה בהצלת חייהם של יהודים רבים ממכונת ההשמדה הנאצית. שינדלר, שהיה בעליהם של מפעלי תעשייה, שיחד קציני צבא גרמנים על-מנת שיתאפשר לו להעסיק יהודים, על אף סיכון חייו שלו. הוא העסיק במפעלו כ-1,200 יהודים. לעת זקנה הוכר שינדלר על ידי מדינת ישראל כחסיד אומות העולם ואף נקבר בירושלים. הסרט רשימת שינדלר זכה בפרס אוסקר לסרט הטוב ביותר לשנת 1993. עלילה הסרט מתחיל עם הצגת תפילה יהודית. פלישת גרמניה לפולין הצבא הגרמני מביס את הצבא הפולני במהלך הפותח של מלחמת העולם השנייה באירופה. היהודים החיים בפולין הכבושה מצווים לעבור למרכזי הערים. עלילת הסרט מתחילה בהתקהלות של יהודים מכל המדינה, דתיים וחילוניים, עשירים ועניים, המגיעים לתחנת הרכבת בקרקוב, ועומדים בטורים לפני פקידי ממשל עם מכונות כתיבה ורשימות. באותה העת, מגיע אזרח גרמני לקרקוב, אוסקר שינדלר. שינדלר, לפני כן איש עסקים כושל בגרמניה, הגיע לפולין במטרה לנצל את המלחמה ואת הכיבוש כדי לשפר את מצבו הכלכלי (בדומה לאזרחים גרמנים רבים אחרים באותה התקופה). שינדלר במהרה מתחבר עם שלטונות הכיבוש, כחבר במפלגה הנאצית ובהרעפת מתנות ושוחד על מפקדי הצבא והאס אס שכעת מנהלים את דרום פולין. המפעל של שינדלר כאשר הוא זוכה בקרבה ובהוקרה של פקידי הממשל הנאצי, רצה שינדלר להשתלט על מפעל ליצור כלי בישול, כלי בית ותעשיית ציפוי אמייל אשר היה בבעלות יהודים. לשינדלר לא היה הכסף הדרוש לקניית המפעל, ובנוסף כישוריו המנהליים כפי שהתבטאו בעברו העסקי הכושל לא התאימו לניהול המפעל. במטרה להשתלט בכל זאת על המפעל יצר שינדלר קשר עם יהודי בשם יצחק שטרן, בעל תפקיד ביודנראט המקומי ובעל קשרים עם הקהילה היהודית העסקית שירדה למחתרת. שינדלר מציע לאנשי העסקים היהודיים עסקה שנוכח מצבם הנואש אינם יכולים לסרב לה. על פי תנאי העסקה היהודים יממנו עבור שינדלר את רכישת המפעל, ובתמורה יקבלו חלק קטן מהסירים והמחבתות שייוצרו בו. העסקה נרקמה מתוך ניצול מצוקת היהודים על ידי שינדלר בהכירו את קשיי הקיום היום יומי בגטו ואת העובדה שבגטו יכלו היהודים לסחור בחליפין בכלי המטבח ובכך להשיג מזון. כמו כן, ניצל שינדלר את העובדה כי על פי החוק הנאצי שהונהג בפולין הכבושה אסור היה ליהודי לעסוק במסחר או להיות בעל רכוש. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|המפעל המקורי של שינדלר כפי שהוא כיום - המקור:הויקיפדיה לאחר ששינדלר משתלט על המפעל, הוא משמר את יחסיו הקרובים עם פקידי הממשל בעזרת טובות הנאה שהוא מחלק להם מרווחיו מתוך רצון לשיתוף פעולה עימם. בפועל המפעל מנוהל ללא הפרעה מצד המפקדים הנאציים על ידי יצחק שטרן ופועליו הם יהודים ששכרם הנמוך משולם על פי החוק לממשל הנאצי (ולא לפועלים עצמם). נוכח נסיבות הפעילות המיוחדות של המפעל (העסקת עובדי כפיה יהודים) ונוכח יעילות ניהולו של שטרן, המפעל הופך לרווחי מאוד ובעליו החדש - שינדלר הופך לעשיר ומקדיש את זמנו לחיי מותרות והוללות. בחלוף הזמן עם החמרת תנאי החיים של היהודים משתמש שטרן במעמדו כדי לעזור לאחיו היהודים, שכעת קובצו בגטו בקרקוב. עובדים במפעל של שינדלר מורשים לצאת מחוץ לגטו, ומוכרזים כ"עובדים חיוניים", ובכך זכו לחסינות מגרוש מהגטו אל מחנות ההשמדה בפשיטות ליליות של הגסטאפו. שטרן משתמש בכישוריו ובכושר הניהול והארגון שלו כדי לסייע ליהודים רבים ככל האפשר לקבל את המעמד של "עובדים חיוניים" על ידי הנאצים, וביניהם ילדים (ילדי העובדים במפעל), זקנים (הורי העובדים) ואפילו הנכים שהיו בדרך כלל הראשונים להישלח למחנות ההשמדה. שינדלר שמודע למתרחש, אינו שבע רצון, אולם אינו נוקט פעולה כדי להפסיק את המתרחש ובכך למעשה מאפשר את הצלתם של יהודים רבים. הצלת היהודים בחלוף הזמן ומשנעשים תנאי הקיום של היהודים לבלתי אנושיים הופך המפעל לאזור מוגן ובטוח לעובדיו מפני גרוש להשמדה ופרעות שרירותיות. על אף ששינדלר הבחין בקליטת עובדים יהודים לצורך הזה בלבד, העלים עין באי נחת ובכך למעשה תרם להצלת יהודים. לאחר חיסולו האכזרי של הגטו אשר נוהל כמערכה צבאית, על ידי מפקד הגטו אמון גת החלו להתעורר בשינדלר רגשות חמלה והוא למד (על אף התעמולה האנטישמית משולחת הרסן) להוקיר את עובדיו היהודים והחל לעזור באופן אקטיבי להצלתם. ככל שחלף הזמן העז שינדלר ליזום קליטת יהודים למפעלו גם אם לא היה בהם צורך עסקי. בסוף המלחמה נדרש שינדלר להעתיק את מפעלו מערבה נוכח החזית הרוסית המתקרבת. בתקופה זו שקדו יצחק שטרן ושינדלר על הרשימה של העובדים הנחוצים שלא יישלחו להשמדה. רשימה זו הייתה בפועל לרשימת הצלה. משנכבש המפעל על ידי בעלות הברית שוחררו העובדים לחופשי וחייהם ניצלו. בנוסף לכך, בימיה האחרונים של המלחמה כאשר רשת הרכבות הנאצית הייתה משובשת נמצאו על ידי שינדלר מספר קרונות להובלת בקר שבתוכם יהודים שחלקם מתים ורובם גוססים. שינדלר החליט להצילם ולמרות המצב הכלכלי הקשה שאליו נקלע המפעל קיים אותם בחצר המפעל ובכך הציל רבים מהם. ניתוח הסרט הביקורת על הסרט אחת הביקורות כלפי הסרט טענה שהיהודים הוצגו בו באופן סטריאוטיפי, כדמויות שאוהבות כסף, מצד אחד והדמויות כנועות מצד שני. תשומת הלב הייתה ממוקדת בעיקר ביהודים שניצלו, ואילו הנספים נשארו על פי רוב עלומים. במאי הסרט הואשם בכך שהתחמק מטיפול ממשי בזוועות השואה, והציג תמונה רכה של המציאות האמיתית. נטען כי אנשים רבים שאין להם ידע מוקדם על השואה, ויצפו בסרט, עלולים לחשוב שהרבה יותר יהודים ניצלו ממה שקרה באמת. חלק מהמבקרים טענו שהסוף לא התאים לשאר הסרט והיה רגשני מידי. למרות כל זאת, בסך הכול הסרט זכה לאהדה מצדם של המבקרים והצליח הצלחה בלתי רגילה יחסית לסרט לא לילדים שצולם בשחור לבן. פס-קול הסרט את פס-הקול של "רשימת שינדלר" הלחין, ניצח והפיק המוזיקאי ג'ון ויליאמס. פס-הקול מורכב ברובו ממוזיקה תזמורתית כשכלי הנגינה המוביל הנו כינור, עליו מנגן הכנר יצחק פרלמן. בחלק מהשירים שולבה מקהלה. את אלבום פס-הקול חותם השיר "ירושלים של זהב", אך בגרסה שהופצה בישראל הסרט מסתיים בשיר הליכה לקיסריה. על גבי עטיפת האלבום כתב ספילברג מספר מילות הערכה לעבודתו של ויליאמס לסרט זה: "הפתרון שמצא ויליאמס (לפס-הקול) הוא עדין ופשוט. רוב הסרטים, עליהם עבדנו יחד, דרשו מאיתנו שיתוף פעולה מלא. עובדה זו התקיימה בסרטים כדוגמת "אינדיאנה ג'ונס" או "מלתעות". כל אחד מאיתנו נדרש להתנתק מסגנונו האישי ולהתחיל מחדש. זהו בהחלט אלבום המיועד להאזנה בעיניים עצומות ועם לב פתוח". השפעת הסרט על תודעת השואה בעולם סטיבן ספילברג הצליח לעורר עניין בשואת יהודי אירופה בחוגים שלא ידעו אודותיה או לא התעניינו בה. נוסף על כך, עם יציאת הסרט לאקרנים, פועלו של שינדלר הצליח לעורר תהודה בישראל, ולהכרה בו על ידי הציבור בישראל ובעולם (למרות ששינדלר הוכר כחסיד אומות העולם עוד בשנות השישים, פועלו לא היה ידוע בציבור). לקריאה נוספת * שלמה זנד. הקולנוע כהיסטוריה: לדמיין ולביים את המאה העשרים. תל אביב, עם עובד, 2002. עמ' 257-254, 258. קישורים חיצוניים * קטגוריה:סרטים על השואה